war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
LWL Leading Lady Championship
The '''LWL Leading Lady Championship '''was a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. on the LWL brand. It was one of three women's singles championships for WHEI's roster. Alongside the WHEI Raw Women's Championship on the Raw brand and the WHEI SmackDown Women's Championship on the SmackDown brand. The final champion was general manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle in her first reign. The championship was created all the way back in season one to be the primary women's championship of the LWL brand. The title, much like the brand it represents, is meant to be an alternative to Raw and SmackDown. It looks different, the name is different, even the women who have held it are different. While it has yet to main event ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends ''it has changed brands once in its history. During the build up to the 2017 SummerSlam (which didn't happen) when Raw superstar Guardian won the title and took it to Raw with her. It stayed there until Season 3 started. During Season 4, due to burn out, Ironman and Shernia decided to reboot WHEI. Instead of simply retiring the brand and championships like all the others, they decided to unify them with the Raw championships. Since Sherania will be taking over that brand starting in Season 5. On August 10, 2019, the championship was unified with the WHEI Raw Women's Championship. Retiring the Leading Lady Championship in the process. History The title was created all the way back in season one to compliment the original women's championship and the diva's championship. Going with her brand's schtick of being completely different from the other two, the female competitors on LWL weren't refered to as Divas. They have been refered to as leading ladies (as the championships name suggests). The title has been the primary women's championship for LWL for all three seasons. Only having changed brands once in season two when Raw supererstar Guardian won the title from defending champion Sydney. The title has yet to main event the show it represents yet. However this could change in the future as Stephanie was the first to start putting more emphasis on her female competitors. Championship belt design The title has had three different designs throughout all three seasons. With the current version being made to come closer in line with the other women's titles. Season 1 When the title was first created, while it was meant to evoke a different feel from the divas title Steph still liked the way one of the presets looked. Thus the first design had heart shaped plates for both the center and side plates. The plates were gold with pink diamonds, with the centerplate having a heart with wings on the front. The centerplate also had the early LWL logo at the top, with Leading Lady in the middle above the heart, and Champion at the bottom under it. The sideplates had a fancy design on them while the strap was pink to make it different from the other two women's titles of the time. Season 2 In season 2 the title's design remained almost exactly the same, with a few differences. The plates were now dark brown to make them look like chocolate because Steph liked the look. Other than that the title was the same except the strap was now more fitting for the championship. Season 3 In season 3 the title got a complete overhaul like the other ones. The strap was now purple with pink highlights, while the centerplate was now similar to the WWE European/Original WWE Tag Team Championship. With the new LWL logo off to the side, with a relief of Alexa Bliss' logo front and center. Leading Lady is now at the top diagonal to each other, with Champion just under the logo. While the title does have a nameplate, a side effect of the centerplate. However like the other two women's championships it now has the removable sideplates that can be replaced with the champion's logo instead. Brand Designation Reigns External Links Category:Championships Category:LWL Category:Women's Championships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3